engineslikethomas_roblox_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Roblox Studio
Roblox Studio is a development program developed by Roblox offering an assortment of coding and building tools for developing games for Roblox. Roblox staff can download preview releases of the suite. For a list of tutorials and guides, please click here. Overview File * New Place - opens a new place * Open Place - opens an existing place on your computer. Browse to your place, click on it, then click "Open". * Close Place - closes the current open place. * Save - saves the current open place. If the place does not have a definite location on your computer, it will request a location. * Save As - saves the current open place, but will always request for a location. * Publish to Roblox - After clicking this, choose a place to update. You place on the Roblox site will then be identical to the area in your workspace. * Save Selection as Model - Allows you to save the currently selected block(s) onto your computer. Requests for location. * Publish Selection as Model - Allows you to publish the currently selected blocks as a free model on the Roblox website, or replace an existing model with your selection. * Print - prints what is displayed on your screen at a printer of your choice. * Print Preview - previews what is displayed on your screen. * Print Setup - Adjust the settings for your printing from Roblox. * Recently accessed places - links to open your recently opened places. * Exit - exits Roblox Studio. Home * Select - Selects a part/model. Note that very large parts cannot be moved. * Moves a part/model, but can only move in 6 preset directions. * Scale - Resizes parts only. Can only scale in 6 preset directions. * Rotate - Rotates a part. * Transform - Combines all tools above. Model * Select - Selects a part/model. Note that very large parts cannot be moved with this tool. * Moves a part/model, but can only move in 6 preset directions. * Scale - Resizes parts only. Can only scale in 6 preset directions. * Rotate - Rotates a part. * Transform - Combines all tools above. * Anchor - Disallows an object from being moved by an environmental force (The person editing the place is not an environmental force) * Color - Changes a part to have that color. * Material - Changes material. * Union - Fuses parts together to create a union part. * Negate - Turns the selected part into a NegativePart. When unioned with another part it will subtract from that part and create a union. * Separate - Separates union parts. Surface * Smooth - Applies the "smooth" surface to a facet of a block. The smooth surface does not secure a block to another block. * Glue - Applies the "glue" surface to a facet of a block. The glue surface joins a block to another but will break after a certain amount of stress is applied by a character or explosion unless anchored. * Weld - Applies the "weld" surface to a facet of a block. The weld surface joins a block to another and can only be broken by explosions unless anchored. * Stud - Applies the "stud" surface to a facet of a block. The stud surface only joins to inlet surfaces. Joints can only be broken by explosions unless anchored. * Inlet - Applies the "inlet" surface to a facet of a block. The inlet surface only joins to stud surfaces. Joints can only be broken by explosions unless anchored. * Universal - Applies the "universal" surface to a facet of a block. The universal surface joins to both studs and inlets alike. Joints can only be broken by explosions unless anchored. * Hinge - Applies the "hinge" surface to a facet of a block. Anything on a hinged surface, except for glued or welded blocks, can rotate freely on the hinge until the joints are broken. Joints can only be broken by explosions unless anchored. * Motor - Applies the "motor" surface to a facet of a block. Anything on a motor surface, except for glued or welded blocks, will constantly rotate on the motor until the joints are broken. Joints can only be broken by explosions unless anchored. Terrain * Generate - Generates random terrain. * Add - Adds terrain. * Subtract - Deletes terrain. * Paint - Paints terrain. * Grow - Adds terrain in a more smoother way. * Erode - Deletes terrain in a smooth way. * Smooth - Smoothens hard edges. This will create "ridges,' which you can get rid of by using the erode tool. * Regions - An easy option to add, copy, paste, delete, select, move, resize, rotate and fill terrain. Plugins A place to manage plugins and access plugin tools. They are useful tools to help you out when you’re creating a game. View Toolbox The toolbox is one of your most valuable assets for newcomers to Roblox Studio. If you are new to the interface, the toolbox contains everything you need. From a simple block to a complicated jet airplane, the toolbox contains everything that users have uploaded to Roblox. In order to use the toolbox, click the toolbox option, then click on the drop-down menu at the top of the toolbox. You can browse to which category, then which object you would like to select, then click on the object. The object will then appear in the workspace. In addition, clicking "Inventory" will have categories for publicly made models and decals, as well as models that you have made on your own. Explorer The Explorer is an important tool in Roblox, especially when your place contains complex Hierarchy and multiple models. Upon opening the Explorer, one will find a toolbar that lists the hierarchy of the place. All objects in the place are usually stored within the Workspace. }} }} }} Properties Opening this menu will allow you to view/edit the properties of the object you have selected, for example, if you select a brick, the menu will display the color, material, reflectance value, and transparency value of the brick as well as other properties. Output The output menu is where script errors and print messages will show. It will always display the location of the error and what the error is. Shortcuts Here are some basic keyboard shortcuts to make your experience quicker and easier. * New Place (Ctrl+N) - creates a new place in a new window. * Open Place (Ctrl+O) - allows you to browse to a place on your computer, then open it. To open a place, click this button, browse to the folder your place is in on your computer, click on the place, and click "Open". * Save Place (Ctrl+S) - allows you to save the place you currently have open. * Select tool (Ctrl+1) - toggles the select tool. * Move tool (Ctrl+2) - toggles the move tool. * Scale tool (Ctrl+3) - toggles the scale tool. * Rotate tool (Ctrl+4) - toggles the rotate tool. * Transform tool (Ctrl+5) - toggles the transform tool. * Cut (Ctrl+X) - Takes the selected object, removes it, and allows it to be pasted into your workspace infinitely. * Copy (Ctrl+C) - Takes the selected object and allows it to be pasted into your workspace infinitely. * Paste (Ctrl+V) - Must have copied or cut before using - Takes the cut/copied object and puts it into the workspace when clicked. Can be used infinitely after copying/cutting. * Paste Into (Ctrl+SHIFT+V) - Takes the cut/copied object(s) and inserts it into the selected object. * Duplicate (CTRL+D) - Duplicates whatever is currently selected. This is useful if you do not want to keep spawning parts and anchoring them. Cannot paste objects that have been cut/copied. * Undo (Ctrl+Z) - Undos the action you just performed. The drop-down menu does not serve any purpose currently. * Redo (Ctrl+Y) - Redos the action you just performed. The drop-down menu does not serve any purpose currently. * Group (Ctrl+G) - Allows you to group the selected objects and lock the grouping so they can all be selected and moved together at need. * Ungroup (Ctrl+U) - Breaks the connection of a selected group of objects. * Toggle Collisions (Ctrl+SHIFT+C) - Toggles whether collisions of parts is turned on or off. If it is on, you will not be able to move parts through other objects. * Rotate (Ctrl+R) - Rotates the selected object on a vertical axis. * Tilt (Ctrl+T) - Rotates the selected part on a horizontal axis. * Move upward (E) - Moves your camera upwards. * Move downward (Q) - Moves your camera downwards. * Union (Crtl+SHIFT+G) - Unions the selected parts. This fuses them together and creates a UnionOperation. * Negate (Ctrl+SHIFT+N) - Negates the selected part(s). This subtracts from other parts and creates a UnionOperation. * Separate (Ctrl+SHIFT+U) - Separates the selected union/negated part(s). * Local/Global Space (CTRL+L) - Changes how the currently selected object will move. Global Space will let you move the object along the world's X-axis, Y-axis, and Z-axis, while Local Space will move along the object's X, Y, or Z-axis. Keyboard shortcuts can be viewed and changed at any time by going into File > Advanced > Customize Shortcuts. Test Whether you have no scripts, or your entire place is scripted, you will want to test it within in the Studio so that you are able to catch and eliminate existing bugs in your game before you actually release your game to the public, thus heightening players' respect for you. There are three options for testing, located in the 'Test' column: * Play - Spawns your character to a spawn location. If there are no spawn locations in the map, the character is spawned in the center of the map. * Play Here - Spawns your character where your camera currently is. * Run - The place runs but without the character spawning. Publishing Once you are finished editing and testing your place, will you want to upload it to Roblox so other people and users can play it? Go to File > Publish place to Roblox, then follow the steps to get it published. Or if your game is already published, click "Publish to Roblox" here, Depending on the size of your place and your Internet upload speed, it may take about 5 - 30 seconds or longer for it to get published. Your place is now uploaded to Roblox for users to play in. Team Create Team Create is a feature in Roblox that allows a user to build on Roblox Studio if added to the list by the owner of the game. Team Create is the feature which replaced personal servers. It was released on April 13, 2016. There are colors that change in different personal computers you use. But this is not changed in the original computer you use. If a team member selected an object, a colored circular appears in the left side of the object. And has the same color as that team member represents. How to use To use Team Create, go to the View tab in Roblox Studio, and then click on the Team Create button. If the feature is turned off, click on the green Turn On button. The game must be published in order for team create to be used. When clicked, it will restart Roblox Studio and enable Team Create. Next, type in a username in the box on top of the panel. Once you invite someone, have him/her go to the place's page and click on the Edit button. They will then be added to the editing session. A transparent sphere indicates that a user is building in that area. Group games Group games have the ability to be used by team create. To enable group games to have team create on, simply turn it on/off like shown above, then anyone with the Create and edit group games permission can go into team create, regardless if invited or not. Glitches Sometimes while coming out of testing, the camera will lock and you cannot move. This is fixed by deleting the default camera in the explorer window, the studio will replace the camera with a new one and you will be able to move again. Also, there is a glitch if you made a place in Roblox Studio and has another place inside of it. You can teleport in it by making a Game Teleport script and test the game inside the Studio. However this does not work in other games you did not make, but however, this seemed to be fixed. Gallery ROBLOX Studio Icon 1.png ROBLOX Studio Icon 2.png ROBLOX Studio Icon 3.png ROBLOX Studio Ad 1.png